The prince and the green innocence
by Mariocest
Summary: They plan to head to the Beanbean kingdom. For who they meet is a mystery, and for what happens is all on Luigi. MarioxPeach and LuigixPeasley.


[Luigi's POV]

"Excuse me."

"...Hello?!"

"EXCUSE ME, MASTER MARIO!"

I walk towards the door, silk, green robe wrapped tightly around my waist, slowly and gently opening it, peeking out.

"Oh, where's Mario?" A much rude Toadsworth asks. I stare at him, pouting. Not even a hello... "In bed."

"In bed? This time? Preposterous!" I raise an eyebrow, rather annoyed. "It's 9am."

"Yes, you're right. He must've overslept from being his usual self, the hero!" The smug Toad states, laughing like a lunatic. "Well, as for you Mr Luigi, you should've been up ages ago." I look to the ground, clenching my fists and biting my lip. For I do not know if he intends to be the character he is towards me. I smile at him, not letting his little comment get to the best of me. "So, Toadsworth, why are you here?"

"Well, me and the princess would like to speak with Mario." I open the door wider, bobbing my head side to side to look around. "That's great and all but, where is she?"

"SHE HAS A NAME, MASTER LUIGI." I silently crack my knuckles, this time pulling a more forced smile. "Yes, yes. I do apologize, TOADSWORTH. So, where is the princess?" I remarked. "Well, she's standing outside. I wanted her to be safe, you can never be too careful with all those flying, icky, bomb alike things..." I turn my head and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yes... and leaving her on her own is the way to accomplish that." I muttered, now facing back before the little yet big headed Toad could even begin to open that mouth of his. "Would you like to invite her in?!"

"Yes." Toadsworth states, walking away. Pressing my head against the wall, I breathe deeply. "Fucking rude!"

"Luigi!" A sleepy Mario softly calls, yawning. "What's with the language?" Removing my arm from the wall, my eyes widen with joy and relief. "I'm so glad you're awake!" I pull him in for a deep, meaningful hug. Mario was a little puzzled, he must have thought it was a bribe for the inappropriate comment I made, which he chose to ignore. But, he hugged back despite this. "Ah, oh yes, there you are, Master Mario!" Mario tilted his head to see the two figures creep towards him. Right when he saw the princess, he pushed away from me. "Hey, it's so nice to see you both!" Peach gave Mario some sort of eye contact, as did he. 'Well... At least I don't have to deal with Toadsworth' I thought to myself. "Oki doki, I'll leave you be."

"Very well." Toadsworth added, smirking.

"Oh, are you sure?" Peach asks, with a smile on her face. A genuine one. "We'd love for you to join us." Toadsworth didn't like this idea much. "Yes but this is just a talk between Master Mario and ourselves..."

"Oh, it's nothing. Honestly, you must join us, I insist." The princess states, making me turn around in thought. I can't really say no, Can I? "If you insist, princess." This made Toadsworth snarl, but he couldn't say much. We all made our way inside, everyone sat down except from me who politely offered to make them all a beverage. "No thank you."

"No. I'm quite alright."

"Yes, I'll have a coffee with two sugars." The red plumber remarks, making Luigi lightly laugh. "Alright then." I say, heading into the kitchen. "So, Princess, Toadsworth, what brings you here?"

"We've been invited to the Beanbean kingdom to meet Queen Bean and the royal family. We'd love for you to come!"

"Yes yes, we just think that you'd make a great representative. With your 'stache and your heroic side. You'll be perfect." Toadsworth adds.

"Well, I am rather flattered. And I'd be more than honoured to join. Can Luigi come?"

"Absolutely not" "Of course" The princess and the tiny fellow raise their eyes, looking at each other. "I don't see why he can't come along, Toadsworth."

"Well... It's just..."

"It's just what?" Mario interrupts, annoyed.

"Luigi at times can be... A sapling."

"A sapling?"

"Yes, well... You know. A sapling. It's the tree's... 'Young one'. As some might prefer."

Mario paused for a second, to take this in. "Implying what? That he's a baby?!"

"You might say..."

"Look here, old Toad." Mario stands up, fists clenched to the table, towering over him. "Mario! Please!" Peach demands, raising her voice. Mario leans back and points to the door. "Out!" Peach turns to Toadsworth.

"I'll catch up with you, okay?"

"Unacceptable! You're insisting I leave you on your own, to then walk home by yourself?!"

"I AM A GROWN WOMAN AND I'M CAPABLE-" Peach was cut off by the sudden touch of Mario's soft hand on her shoulder. "I will safely return Peach to the castle. Let's not get overheated."

I stand in the kitchen, stirring Mario's coffee. I stand, and I stir. The conversation that I hear breaks me so much, yet warms me at the same time. The breaking? Well, I'm always getting criticized for being who I am. A giant, scared dork. I must admit, it's nothing new, I always ignore these people knowing that I have close friends like Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad. Not to mention my brother. He's the warming part. He's always by my side no matter what. I love big bro.

Meanwhile, Toadsworth stares furiously at Mario, who seems to be intimidated by all the tension. "Well then... I'll be leaving." Toadsworth left, so I slowly walked in. The two of them face me, looking down. "I... I'm really sorry, Luigi."

"Don't worry, Peach. It's not your fault." I chuckled nervously, handing Mario his coffee. "Thank you."

"I suppose you overheard then?"

"Yep."

"I still would love for you and Mario to come."

"I appreciate it but, I don't feel comfortable around Toadsworth."

"He won't be there."

"He won't?"

"Not after how he acted today!"

"Oh..." I hold onto my other arm, stroking it. "I guess it wouldn't be the worst to go..."

"Of course not! The people in the Beanbean kingdom are lovely."

"Okay then." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll see you two tomorrow at my castle say around... 8?" We both nodded in agreement.

"Bye!" She says, walking towards the door. Mario glared at her with a soft, meaningful look. "...B- Oh! Right! I'm taking you back." The two left the house. I don't think I've ever visited the Beanbean kingdom... I can't recall. But, I look forward to going.

[Mario's POV]

We walk along the field back to her castle. She seemed tired, but yet she's still so beautiful. "How have you been?"

"Great, actually, and yourself?"

"Not too bad." ...She didn't say anything after this, neither of us did. It was somewhat awkward.

We finally got back, and she looked at me. "Thank you." She says, going inside and shutting the door. "Oh... You're welcome?" After this, I walked home.

[No POV]

Mario creeks the door open and glares at Luigi with a sort of sad look. "You okay?" Luigi asks.

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Luigi replies, putting the dirty laundry in the wash.

"Do you think I'll ever have a shot with Peach?"

Luigi smirks, making Mario raise an eyebrow in anger. "Are you crazy? Of course. You're a hero, not to mention you're Mario. Why she wouldn't want to be with you? I'll never know."

"You... Really think that?" He asks, nervously.

"Absolutely. But, you're holding her back. You should ask her soon, perhaps when we're in the Beanbean kingdom would be a good time."

Mario looks over to him. His expression certainly changed. "Thank you, bro. It means a lot."

"Yep." Luigi says, scratching his head. Mario headed upstairs whilst Luigi sat down. They were both excited for the day ahead of them.


End file.
